Summer of Glory
by Vox Populi
Summary: Sokka seeks to regain his former glory by finding a lost sword, saving his sister, his best friends, a lost relationship, and   maybe the world... again. A TOKKA/Kataang story.
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Glory

Chapter 1: The Beginning

亲爱的儿子，  
>我爱你。<br>善待自己的妹妹。  
>我们都很想念你回家。<br>是安全的，都会好起来，是明智的。  
>爱，<br>爸爸

Translation: Dear son,

I love you.

Take care of your sister.

We all miss you back home.

Be safe, be well, be wise.

Love,

Dad

Ba Sing Se, a massive city built from rock and stone. Giant slides harness the power of gravity to transport raw goods from higher parts of the city to lower sections to be sold by merchants. The marketplace is filled with the calls and sales pitches of store owners, all trying to vie for potential customers, but more importantly their money. People from all over the world travel to Ba Sing Se for the select goods in the market. No one is happier to be shopping here than Sokka. A Southern Water Tribe hunter, famously known for helping the Avatar restore world balance. Sokka has already made his rounds through most of the store fronts. The only thing that caught his attention was his hawk delivering a letter to him. The letter was from his father, and it reminded Sokka of his homesickness. He yearned to return home, but he suppressed the feeling.

'Just a couple more weeks,' he thought, 'I am here for business.'

Sokka grabbed something to eat and drink. He returned to his hotel to take a nap, as his 'business' was slated to begin later that day.

Sokka waited impatiently in the town square just outside the main city gate. He glanced up rolling his head, and stopped his eyes on the moon. Causally smiling at the satellite he brought his eyes back down to scour for his late business associate.

"Sokka!" yelled from a voice behind him. Sokka jumped, and the voice let out a chuckle at Sokka's fright.

"Damnit Toph! You don't have to do that." Sokka hammered in.

"Oh, I am dearly sorry, Sokka." Toph coyly responded. Sokka put down his rucksack, fumbled inside for a bit, and produced a purse filled with coins.

"Now Toph, be extra careful with these." as Sokka said lightly tossing the purse into the air.

Toph snatched the purse out of his grasp, "You know I will." she huffed.

"That's what you said last time..."

"Last time! Last time was a fluke! A coincidence! You can't put last time on me like that!"

Sokka rolled his eyes as he reached back down for his rucksack and he slung it back over his shoulder, "Just don't screw up this time."

"Fine." Toph answered rather gloomy.

Toph walked away, and Sokka gave the moon one more smile before walking in the opposite direction.

Sokka rubbed his eyes open, stretched, washed his face, put on some clothes, and ventured out of his hotel room to buy breakfast.

"Good mornin', Sokka. You look happy."

"Shut it Boris. I'm in no mood." Sokka said as he kept on walking past forcing Boris to play catch up.

"Woah, come on boss," Boris reached out his hand and caught Sokka's shoulder, "you are never in any mood in the mornin'. What's troublin' ya this time?"

"Nothing, Boris. How are things looking?" Sokka said gazing over the marketplace.

"Some riffraff in the south alley, nothing too bad so far. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Boris said as he patted his side dagger.

"I'm getting the same feeling." a now disheartened Sokka said back.

Sokka isn't unaccustomed to this feeling, and he knows what comes, the calm of the storm. The marketplace's intensity lowered, the noise level, dropped. Sokka's heart quickened in pace, and beads of sweat formed on his brow. He naturally reached for his sword hilt on his hip. Boris noticed the atmosphere change and his companion's reaction, pulled out the steel maul holstered on his back. A scream of help pierced the bazaar in half. Sokka raced at full-sprint into the market unsheathing his sword at the same time.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Boris's booming voice hollered out and echoed throughout the market. Everyone shot down to the dirt, leaving two people standing. One, Sokka who is now running towards the other man standing, coincidentally, also running.

"Decease! City guard!" Sokka shouted after his prey, but to no avail.

Sokka increased his pursuit acrobatically diving through merchant stalls, and bounding over trembling citizens. Boris raced off to cut off the pursed party further ahead. Sokka kept up his orders to stop, but it came to no effect. The pursed hanged a quick left, diving into an alley just before the street widened. The culprit, looking over his shoulder smirked as he assumed he was in the clear, until he ran into something big and rock hard.

"Well, well, well," Boris said as he lightly bounced the maul in his hands, "a n'ver-do-gooder. I hate n'ver-do-gooders."

"Ahh, thank you Boris. Much appreciated." Sokka huffed as he turned the corner.

"You are in deep shit now mister." as Boris talked his voice visibly shook the criminal.

"Let him go Sokka." a shadow from the rooftop voiced.

"Err, Toph," Sokka whispered, "Boris let him go." now aloud.

"What! No, I'm let not letting him go." Boris protested, spit flying out of his mouth landed on the criminal's face.

"That is an order! Stand down!" Sokka barked.

Voicing mumbled disgust, Boris let the man go. Sokka raised his gaze back to Toph, "You," he pointed, "I need to talk to you."

"When?" Toph asked still up above on the roofs.

"Now."

Toph vanished, and re-appeared out of the ground in front of Sokka and Boris. Boris stumbled back in surprise, but Sokka held firm.

"Why him?" Sokka asked to Toph.

"He's one of mine. And since I am helping you, well, it's a favor for a favor." she said as she playfully kicked a rock.

"That doesn't answer why." Boris interjected.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Toph chided.

This put Boris into a fury. He raised his maul to strike her back into the ground like 'Whack-a-Badgermole' he thought with glee.

"Boris, if you even touch her. I will kill you."

Sokka said this with so much fury and passion, Boris was taken a back filled with surprise, and he stood down following orders.

"Answer his question, Toph." Sokka said pointing his sword towards Boris.

"Toph! THIS IS TOPH? The crime over-load Toph! The Queen..." Boris exclaimed.

"The Queen of Thieves, yes. I am that Toph." she interjected.

"Boss? How do you know her?"

"Another time Boris, I promise. Now, Toph, answer his question, 'Why?'."

"Well, I like him."

"Liar."

"Fine, you caught me. I love him." she said with a turn of her hand and a huff to blow back a bang.

"Even a worse lie." Sokka edged nearer towards Toph and to a resulotion.

"For me to tell you, I need a re-reimbursement." Toph said rubbing her fingers together.

"I'm not bribing you..."

"Oh poo. You suck, Sokka."

"I'll buy you dinner." finished Sokka.

"Friday, 7, The Ping Hon Palace."

"Fine."

"It's a date then." Toph finished with a smile and wink before tunneling back into the ground.

Sokka stood silently to compose himself, and he soon noticed Boris staring at him, glaring.

"Don't look at me like that." Sokka said to Boris.

"Look at you how?"

Sokka returned an intensified glare at Boris, "Like that."

"How do you know Toph?" Boris spat at Sokka.

"She and I helped save the world with Aang."

"Is she the same as 'princess' from your stories?"

"Yes, she is the same."

"So she is the greatest earth bender in the world."

"Yes, but we are the best city guards in Ba Sing Se. We aren't going to be bullied by her."

Friday rolls by uninterrupted, and after Sokka and Boris ended their shift they both prepared for their date tonight at Ping Hon Palace. Boris was going in as tactical support for Sokka, and was bringing his wife, Martha, to get her away from the twins back home. Sokka went dressed laissez-faire, sweats taped up to his mid-calf, and a loose robe top kept together with a white rope. His hair was taken to his all too familiar wolf's tail. He took with him his 2nd captain arm bandana, a solid green silk canvas with an Earth Kingdom embroidered on the side. He equipped his sword, a fine specimen, but Sokka knew it would never amount to his previous Space Sword he lost in the war to save Toph's life.

Ping Hon Palace is next door to the Jade Dragon, which is owned by a close friend of Sokka's Iroh. The Palace resembles a palace where it counts, looks, but the food is shoddy and expensive, my shop is better once quoted Iroh. Sokka stood in front of the Jade Dragon around 6:30, here he and Boris agreed to meet before to nail down final tactics.

"Sokka, a pleasure." Iroh greeted Sokka with a cup of tea, "On the house for an old friend."

"Not today Iroh." Sokka sharply said.

"Business?"

"Yes...no. It's a date really."

"And a date must be business? Tsk, tsk, always professional. You must learn to relax Sokka." Iroh patted Sokka's shoulder.

"This date is business, and involves the City guard."

"That is one thing I don't understand Sokka, why did you join the guard? Why not go home?"

"Aang and Katara decided to start a family here, get their footing. Ba Sing Se is the safest place to raise a family, after they have a child or children, they plan to move back to the Southern Tribe."

"But why do you have to stay?" Iroh said this as Boris and Martha approached.

"I promised my mother that I would always protect, guide, and support my sister. I can't do that if I'm half-way around the world in the South Pole."

"That promise must mean more than ever after your mother's death." Boris commented.

"The promise means more to me than my own life. I would do anything for Katara. Anything."

"Well, anything is a more than must people can handle including the Avatar, Sokka." said Iroh.

"I'm not like other people," Sokka's deep blue eyes picked up Toph as she walked into the Palace, "Boris, it's time."

"Right, if I hear, 'looks like pearls' it's time for Martha and I to leave."

Sokka nodded in approval and the three of them left Iroh and his tea shop to go on a date. Sokka was ushered to Toph's table, with Boris and Martha muscling into a table within ear-shot.

"Good evening Toph." Sokka addressed Toph, and took the time to look her over. She was dressed in a dark green evening dress that complimented her pale, blind eyes nicely. Two gold arm bracelets clung onto her biceps, one for each arm. She was shoeless of course, but wore slim, gold anklets. A necklace dived deep into her cleavage and came to a heavy looking orb with markings either too old or too alien to make out carved into the pale ball.

"Sokka, so glad you could make it. Having a late chat with Iroh?"

"Yes, let it be known that tea fancies his mind." Sokka said sharing a laugh with Toph.

"Who came in with you?" Toph inquired as she stirred the tea she already ordered.

"No one. They followed me in."

"Yes, but who are they?"

"Well, you already know one of them."

"Yes, I do. Who's the lady that came in with him?"

"His wife, Martha."

Two tables back and one to the left Boris was over hearing Sokka's conversation and relaying it back to his wife.

"Sokka just introduced you to the most notorious crime lord in Ba Sing Se." Boris told Martha.

"Toph?"

Boris's spoon fell out of his hand, as he stared in disbelief at Martha.

"How do you know Toph?"

"I worked for pirates back when I was younger. They were part of Toph's group before she took over. I quit after I meet her for the first time."

"So you were doing all of this while I was married to you?" Boris felt the start of a head-ache coming.

"Yes, I made great money. But she is a little bitch..."

"So Sokka, did you know his wife worked for me?" Toph said as she took a bit of her noodles.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you about that?"

"I dunno, but I know you are."

"Believe in your false truths, I speak only the truth to you." said Toph taking another bite.

"I know Boris and his family better than you."

"Oh, please," Toph's demeanor instantly changed to a formal dinner date, to something resembling a little bitch, "I can give YOU plenty of reasons to LIE to someone." pounding her fist on the table, bending the whole restaurant to shake.

"That necklace, it looks like a pearl, truly beautiful."

End Chapter 1

Hello. It has been far too long. I've missed you, have you missed me? Be ready to see updates for all stories later this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Katara's Capture

Katara was trudging her way towards the town of Fulu. It was her brothers arranged meeting place for the past month. Although her travels have been filled with endless rain, the gloomy weather did not damper her spirits. Katara loves all forms of water. While others found excuses to stay inside, she found reasons to stay outside during rain storms. On her peripheral she could make out a structure past the rain curtain. Katara has had a doubt that she was lost, and proceeded to approach the structure to see if the occupants could point her in the correct direction. As she walked closer to the structure she could see a figure sitting on a roofed porch.

"Hello?" Katara called to the figure on the porch.

"Jen," the figured said, "I think someone is coming up."

"In this weather? The house is a mess."

"Well, I can't just leave the person in the lurch. Stranger? You are welcome to come stay awhile."

"Thank you."

"I'm Lee," Lee said as he stood up to shake Katara's hand, "Jen's in the back. She'll be out shortly."

"I'm lost. I'm on my way to Fulu. Am I going the right way?"

Lee stretched a bony finger pointing through Katara, "Well of course, it's right down that way."

"Lee, where are your manners?" said another figure at the door standing crossed arm, "Come on in, sugar." waving a hand inside.

Katara nodded and shuffled inside, and the wooden floor groaned under the new weight.

"It ain't big or anythin' special, but it's home." Lee cut in front of Katara, his gaze wondering around the house, "Please sit down."

Katara did as she was asked, and found the cushion worn but still comfortable. Lee sat opposite of her, the fireplace was providing an orange glow that warmed Katara's face. The light given was enough to see the little red roses in the area rug's pattern.

"I'm suppose Lee hasn't introduced me. I'm Jen." said as she walked into the family room and sat in her rocking chair, placing the teapot on a side table.

"So, stranger, what brings you to Fulu?" Lee asked as he sat adjusted a nearby pillow.

Katara leaned over to accept the cup of tea from Jen, "Business."

"What kind of business?"

"Lee, don't interrogate the poor thing. Don't mind him, sugar. Honey?" Jen offered a saucer of honey to Katara.

Katara declined the honey and tried the tea, being heavily watched by Jen. Katara found the tea extremely bitter and was resenting not having the honey.

"Well," Jen asked, "how is it?"

"Good. Very good. May I have the honey?"

"Been in the family for generations," Jen handed the honey to Katara, "speaking of family, where is Yin?"

"Town suppose, I don't know. He's your son." Lee laid down on his adjusted pillow.

Katara noticed the fire die slightly, allowing some of the darkness into the quaint room.

"My son? He's just as much your son as mine." Jen's voice became sharp.

"I think I'll be leaving now." feeling the need to leave before something happened.

"So soon? But you just arrived." Jen protested.

"No, I must really be going." Katara stood.

"You sure?"

Katara spun around to see another person leaning against the door way. The fire barely lit figure's bare feet, but the reflection of gold armlets and of a necklace's gleam was unmistakable.

"Yin, you're home?" Jen cocked her head to a side.

"Hello." Katara greeted.

"Hello," Yin responded as he walked into another room making a clamor in search of something, "Mom, where's my uniform?"

"Why? Have you been called out again?" sharing a look with a tense Lee who was now sitting up.

"Just where is it?" Yin's voice sounded irritated.

"In your room, where it should be." Jen meekly said.

Yin stormed out of the room brushed past Katara, almost knocking her down, and into his room. Moments later he appeared with clothes in his arm.

"I'm off for town. Bye." Yin waved his back still to his family.

"Yin." Jen's tone made Yin stop.

"Yes?" turning around on the porch.

"Take her with you, she's on her way to Fulu."

"She was lost, that's why she's here." Lee added with a nod.

Rolling his eyes and taking a moment to count to five, "Sure. Miss?" offering his arm.

Katara stepped out of the house, "Thank you for the tea."

"My pleasure, if you find yourself back here in the future, visit." Jen said with Lee wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I will." Katara addressed with a nod, and took Yin's arm.

Katara put her hood so her hair would not get wet in the continuous rain. She and Yin walked a little ways past Yin's house in silence. From what Katara could tell, the uniform he clutched in his hand was a naval uniform, and the arm she grasped was strong. She glanced up from the corner of her eye to chance a glimpse of his face but to no avail.

"I must apologize for may parents." Yin finally broke the silence.

"Why? They were lovely, or am I mistaken?" Katara turned her head, finally getting her glimpse of his head.

Yin looked down to meet her gaze, causing Katara to blush and face straight, "You're mistaken. Thay fight all the time."

"Over what?"

"Mostlee me."

"You?" Katara, blush free, turned her head back up to Yin's.

"I was born out of wed lock. A 'mis-stake' thay say."

Katara's head fell, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care. You shouldn't either."

They walked a while longer down the road, lightning crisscrossed the clouds while thunder boomed over the hills.

"You aren't wearing a hood." Katara said absentmindedly.

"I love water."

"I hope someone part of the navy does." Katara remembered the his uniform.

"Wha," Yin stopped, "How did you know I was in the Navy?"

"Your uniform," Katara pointed to his uniform, "so you spend time on boats right?"

"Yes, the marines are part of the navee. My tour just ended yesterday."

"Haha, the Earth Kingdom's Navy -"

"Is currently the largest, most powerful navee in the world." Yin furiously interjected.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It's ironic that's all." Katara down trodden for the offense.

"I hear the joke all the time, franklee, I'm sick of it." Yin stopped, collected himself while Katara watched him with eager eyes, "What about you? Do you love water?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

Yin again stopped, this time in disbelief, "You're kidding." setting his head at angle looking down at her.

Katara shook her head, "Afraid not."

"Do you know the Southern Tribe girl that helped the Avatar then?" raising his eyebrows

"Yes I do." Katara said, wanting to keep her true identity a secret.

"I heard she's the most beautiful woman in the whole world, but she's with the Avatar." Yin's voice dropped from disappointment.

"And I'm not beautiful?" she huffed and flared her nostrils.

"Of course you are!" Yin pleaded, "Come on, we still have awhile to Fulu."

They started again to walk, carefully navigating the road to avoid potholes and mud.

"Then again, you've been at sea for a tour. I bet any woman is beautiful to you right now." Katara's words were brash and laced with spite.

"Ev-vere woman is beautiful to me."

"Oh, so I'm just another woman?"

"No. Ev-vere woman is beautiful in their own unique way or ways." Yin said looking down on Katara's hood.

"How am I beautiful, Yin?" Katara said looking up to met his gaze and clutching his arm to bring him closer to her body.

"You're eyes remind me of the sea." Yin's gaze was so fixated on Katara he missed the pothole in front of him. "Son-of-a-bitch! I just bought these facking pants." Yin threw his arms in the air and dropped more expletives.

"Here let me help you." Katara bent down and swirled her hand near the stain, bending the water out of his pants.

"You're a water bender?"

Katara stood up, re-took his arm and teased, "Yes. That's why I laughed at the Earth Kingdom's Navy. A bunch of earth benders lost at sea."

Yin smiled. "Lost at sea, huh? And you think you're a better sailor than me?"

"I've never have had the helm of a ship in my life. That was my brother's job. I was the ruder..."

"You should see the ship. Beaut it is."

"What's her name?"

"Launched as The Iron Mistress, Bah Sing Sah's Pride and Joy," he grandly stated in deep ceremonial voice, "but we call her Bah Sing Sah's Junk and Scraps."

They shared a laugh and continued to talk, mostly about the sea, as they approached Fulu. Katara and Yin made it to town just as the rain stopped and the clouds revealed the moon. Katara loved the smell of the earth after a good rain. To her it smelled so clean, fresh, distinctive, like after someone takes a bath, the rain washed the earth anew. She enjoyed her walk with Yin, and she hoped he did enjoy the walk with her. Katara made him walk her to the inn she was staying at for the night, saying that a real gentleman would do so. Yin invited her to come with him at the Badgermole to meet some of his friends. Katara appreciated the invite, but had to turn in early in the night.

"You sure?" Yin said.

"I'll think about it, Yin. Maybe tomorrow, you know where to find me." Katara pointed to the inn's sign above the door.

"I'll see you then. Bye." Yin waved and walked off to the bar.

"Bye, Yin." Katara whispered.

Katara went up to her room bended the water out of her clothes, and went to bed. The soft bed wheezed under her weight, and the cloth blankets gave her ample warmth. She awoke to the sun beaming through her window. She got dressed and before going out she looked out the window, and she saw that most of the puddles had dried. In the sky she saw white wisps spread across the sky. Satisfied that the weather will stay the same through the day Katara went down to the lobby. In the lobby Katara was greeted by Yin who offered to show her around town. Katara accepted Yin's offer and took his arm. Although Katara knew most of the sites, she was still surprised by how much Yin knew about the town. Katara was getting hungry by the end of the tour, and asked Yin where to get the best lunch in town. Yin told her that Sloppy Jim's was the place to go, and Katara decided to have Yin take her there for lunch. Katara noticed that the outside of Sloppy Jim's struck her as an ordinary diner, but once inside she realized it was a sailor's bar. Once Katara stepped she realized the ratio of men to woman was about twenty to one. The diner fell silent as Katara could feel the patrons stares literally undress her, but cheers of acceptance and rounds were bought when Yin stepped in behind Katara.

"Come on, ignore the peanut galleree," Yin took Katara's hand and lead her to the bar, "two barnee clarks." He held two fingers up to further clarify the number as the shouts made the order hard to hear to Katara who was sat next to Yin.

"A pair of one-eyed jacks, coming right up."

"Yin!" a man said as he and Yin shared an embrace, "got you land legs back yet?"

"Haha no, ev-vere-thing is still rocking to me." Yin turned to let the man see Katara behind him, "This is my friend." Yin held a hand out to Katara.

"Does this friend have a name?" the man asked.

"Most people do have names, Vojack, let me buy you a drink." Yin and Vojack sat down as Yin and Katara's food come up.

"Ere you go doll," the bartender said, "Ever had an one-eyed jack before?" looking at Katara while cleaning a mug with a dirty rag.

"Umm, no. Is there a way to eat this?" Katara lifted the patty up to inspect what the order was made. "Is this -"

"Meat, it's meat. It's called a slider. Now, normally, the top part you lifted there," the bartender pointed the mug at the patty part, "is bread, but on this one it's an egg."

"Jack, you are scaring the poor girl, look at her." Vojack had never steered his gaze off Katara.

"Well, my eye sight hasn't been as good since I lost one." Jack said to Katara, as she now noticed the eye-patch.

Katara looked down at her meal, then back to Jack, "Is it named after you?" she said looking at Jack and pointing to the slider.

"Oh no no, haha. That's another Jack it named after. Now eat. It best hot." Jack walked down to the other end of the bar.

Katara ate up, and found that the egg was very tasty and complimented the slider very well. She turned to Yin who was now surrounded by more people. She saw Vojack looking at her and him smile. She politely smiled back and waved, and made note to wary of him.

Katara pulled on Yin's back. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, guys. This is my friend. Friend, Ren and Terry." Yin pointed to Ren and terry respectfully in turn.

Terry and Ren shook Katara's hand, both of their grips rather hard for her feminine hand.

"Well, I'll see you cracker jacks later," Ren said as he got up to leave, "Miss, a pleasure." Ren said again shaking her hand.

The group of Yin, Terry, and Vojack, watch Ren leave in silence, and laughed as the door closed behind him.

"Cracker jacks?" Vojack said slapping his thigh, "He does know I'm a higher rank than him?"

This made the sailors laugh harder. Katara was stuck awkwardly in the middle, not knowing what was so funny. After the laughing died Yin told the group that he planned to take Katara to see the ship while it was still in port. Vojack and Terry nodded with approval and decided to come with Yin. They left Sloppy Jim's and made way to The Iron Mistress. After making their way across town they reached the port. Yin pointed to the ship that was the third one down.

"It might be small -"

"Yin, it's a fine ship." Katara insured Yin with a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on you two, lets actually show her the ship." Vojack said leading the group to the galley.

Katara was led up the galley and onto the deck. The metal deck looked ready to last a lifetime, Yin said it was from all the scrubbing he and Terry had to do during service. Katara shared a laugh at their expense, to her it looked practically brand new but she was told it had seen the ravages of war for almost a decade. She was shown the under decks, where the sailors slept in bunks, the bridge where the captain commands the ship at the helm, and the engine room. The engine room was an engineering marvel as Yin explained to Katara. What the Earth Kingdom did was to take one of Sokka's submersibles that was used from the eclipse, 'borrow' a Fire Nation's engine, and what came out for the Earth Kingdom was a turbine. The turbine generated massive amounts of horsepower that literally blew the water from out behind it, pushing the ship forward. Yin's ship had four of these turbines, making the smaller ship much more maneuverable. After being shown the engine room Katara expressed her desire to go back into Fulu. Vojack agreed with Katara as he said he had to get ready for a date tonight. Yin and the other sailors led Katara off the ship and back into town. Katara parted ways with the sailors, and Yin still invited her to join him at the Badgermole if she ever changed her mind. Katara went back to her hotel room to ruffle through her heavy cloak that was hung out to air dry from the rain. From an inner pocket she produced a stark piece of parchment. She unraveled the paper to check if it was the correct note, rolled it into a tight tube, and Katara placed it inside her foot wrappings. He quickly departed from the hotel as the sun set to make her way behind the hotel.

"You got it?" a person stepped out of the darkness.

"Yeah. You?" Katara answered back looking over each shoulder with quick glances.

"Nervous? Haha, it shows. Let's see it." the person stepped closer and out-stretched his hand.

"You first." Katara wrapped her arms around her chest and nodded at the man.

"All right," he fumbled inside his clothes, "here." he produced a small piece of paper.

"Open it." Katara said.

"It's the map," he leaned closer, "trust me."

"Fine," Katara bent down to get her end of the deal, "here's the pardon." she pulled out the parchment tucked inside her foot wrappings. She looked up to catch the man gleaming over her body, but he visibly recovered as he saw her looking at him. "Look creep. This better be the map, if it isn't. I swear, I'll find you. I have very powerful friends, you have no idea." barring her teeth.

"Okay, okay, it is. Trust me." throwing his hands in front of him in defense.

"I don't trust you." Katara said as she snatched the map out of his hand.

"Look it over, you'll see it's the map." his knees shaking.

Katara looked the map over. It looked right in her mind. The forest was marked, elevations, rivers, but something wasn't right in her head. "This isn't Wulong forest."

"Of course it's Wulong."

"It's not big enough," she pointed down at the map, "not all of the forest is here."

"It's on the back." he muttered, "..tch..."

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, "sounded like you said, 'Bitch.'." glaring at him.

"I meant like you should of known to look on the back." drawing circles in the dirt with his feet.

"Looks good," she handed over her paper, "here's your pardon. Now beat it." pointing with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Xie xie." he bowed, and left walking past Katara.

Katara looked down at the map, smiled, carefully folded it and placed the map in her foot wrapping. As she was straightening back up she felt a sick blow to the back of her head and blacked out.

To be continued...

A little late, but I've been busy. Expect updates a week or so.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2: Katara's Capture Part 2

Katara's eyes were pulled out from a darkness and dragged into a blinding light. Katara shut her eyes, going back into the darkness.

"Scared she is," Katara's head was inflamed with ache, "Ren, turn down the lights."

_'Ren, I've heard of that name before.'_ Katara thought, but her head ache ceased all thought.

"Of course master." from outside her eyelids, the light seemed to lose intensity. "Miss, open your eyes."

Katara tested her sight one more time. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Do you know who I am?" a face dropped down to her eye level.

"No. Where am I?" Katara struggled to move her arms, but the rope at her wrists held her down.

"That doesn't matter," the face moved up, Katara's eyes followed the face staring into the deep red eyes, "What matters is, what are you going to do."

"Going to do what?" Katara asked, as looked about her surroundings looking for points of interest.

"Ren," red eyes said, "give me the map."

Katara looked with discomfort as she noticed that Ren, the friend of Yin, handed red eyes a piece of paper. Red eyes unfolded the paper, and dropped down to be back with Katara.

"What is this map for?" the hand that held the paper was dark toned resembling smoke.

"It's just a map." Katara said, her blues eyes were locked in a stare with red eyes.

"But it's not," red eyes stood up, "it's a map of Wulong Forest. Why?"

"Why what?" she said now trying her legs, both of which were tied.

"Why this forest!" red eyes snapped turning around in a fury.

"I … I … don't know."

"Master, enough is enough." Ren pleaded to red eyes.

"Yes, Tamar. Enough is a enough." a voice from behind Katara said.

Red eyes looked down at Katara, then adjusted his gaze past her, "Fine, Ren," he said, "let's go." He and Ren turned and left, the door flooding the room with light and momentarily blinding Katara again. Katara whimpered for a while, hog tied and left defenseless, she worried about the man behind her. Katara went through a mental check, _'Arms and legs are tied. My head is splinting. I have no idea where I am and who is behind me. That Tamar and Ren guy have my map.' _

"Hello?" Katara said into the silence. "I know someone is behind me. Show yourself!"

"You saying you don't recognize my voice?" the voice said, now coming from Katara's left.

"No, I don't, so introduce yourself."

"Oh, Katara, Katara, Katara." the voice sounded like it shook it's head in rhythm. "I do suppose it has been a while since we've seen each other."

"Just tell me who you are." the voice was starting to sound more familiar, but her head ache make identifying it difficult.

"Come on, take a guess," the voice seemed now right in front of Katara. "princess."

"Toph," Katara blurted out. The realization made her sick, "why?"

"Why? Business is business. Have to make money somewhere." a light on a wall breathed into life lighting up Toph's face.

"But we're friends." Katara shook her bonds almost causing the chair to tip over.

"Easy," putting a hand in front of her body, "Katara, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What about hitting me over the head?" Katara remembered hitting the ground before blacking out. Toph turned her head and gave an innocent shrug, "I don't know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't see why you care," Toph was walking around Katara, "You aren't seriously hurt, you aren't in any harm, and you are with your best friend."

"Best friend? You kidnapped me!"

"More or less," Toph stood in front of Katara, "bye now." and Toph waved and turned.

"You're leaving me?" Katara's voice shook with fear.

Toph didn't answer and left the room, the light less blinding to Katara this time. Katara went into a panic, and her head struggled to think of a way out of the room. She was about to admit defeat when the door was kicked down. The sudden crash of the door hitting the floor and the clamor of movement made Katara fear her life.

"Boris," a voice called. _'Sokka? It can't be him, he's in Ba Sing Se.' _Katara thought as the voice cut in again, "she's in here!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Where's here?"

"Here in the back room."

Katara watched as a darkened body walked into the room and joined who Katara thought was Sokka. _'Please, please be Sokka. Please, please be Sokka.' _Katara thought.

"Katara... I'm so happy to have found you." the voice was so soothing as the body dropped to her eye level. She wasn't mistaken this time, as the blue eyes removed all doubt from her head.

"Sokka!" she tried to hug him, but her bonds prevented her.

"Here, let me untie those." as he untied her, she pulled free and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Hehe, cute Captain."

"Oh, Katara, this is Boris." Sokka said standing up and pointed to the figure still by the door.

"First Sargent, special crimes unit."

"How did you find me?" Katara asked them.

"We followed Toph out of Ba Sing Se." Boris started.

"From there, we tracked her down here, to Fulu." Sokka added, and not missing a beat Boris finished. "Followed her to this house, waited for her to leave to come a knocking."

"Xie xie." Katara gave a deep bow to Boris, he followed with an even deep bow as not to be disrespectful.

"Katara, what did Toph do to you?" Sokka asked looking down at the chair.

"She took a map of Wulong Forest from me."

"Why did you have a map of Wulong Forest?" Sokka said. Boris added,

"Isn't that forest that is banned, since after the war?"

Sokka turned to Boris, "Sure is," and now focused his attention back to his sister, "Why did you have a map of a banned area."

"I wanted to find your sword again..." Katara sniffled, her surprise rooted out by her brother.

Sokka stood in silence, his eyes looked blank to Katara, she shifted her weight uneasily as her gaze traveled up Boris.

"What sword?" Boris asked.

"His space sword." Katara looked down her eyes misty.

"So? What's special about it?"

"Nothing," Sokka snapped out of the daze, "it's just a sword -"

"Yeah, made out from a meteor."

"A meteor ehh?" Boris rubbed his handlebar mustache.

"What Boris?" Sokka shouted. "It's banned for a reason."

"I know, I know, but does Toph know that?"

"Probably not." Sokka now focused onto Boris.

"Right," Boris over turned his hand while leaning against the door frame, "Toph is an earth bender."

"Toph could find the sword -"

"And when she does find it, we arrest her for stealing government property, trespassing, and kidnapping."

"It's full proof!" Sokka said.

"She's helping in her own arrest basically."

"Boris," Sokka raised his fist, "You're a genius."

"Great," Katara walked past Sokka and Boris, "glad you two have a plan, but let's not forget who was kidnapped here."

"You look fine, miss." Boris said.

"Yeah, you even sound better Katara." Sokka said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"But why arrest Toph? She's our friend." Katara asked.

Sokka started to draw in the dirt Boris was busy faking a cough. "I said, why arrest Toph?" she repeated.

"Katara, she's a crime overlord. She might be friends with me, but -"

"What Sokka is saying miss, Toph and Ba Sing Se aren't on friendly levels."

"I'm sorry, but she must be taken down." Sokka said sounding resolute.

"This is the perfect chance, all we need to do is to convince Toph to find you," Boris pointed at Sokka, "your 'space' sword."

"The important thing is that you're safe Katara." Sokka said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should take your statement miss," Sokka turned from looking at Katara to look at Boris, "buuut I think we can let it slide this time." he finished with a nod.

"Let's get you home Katara." Sokka said as he faced back round to Katara.

End Chapter 2

I apologize for spelling mistakes, but I will not apologize for the 'lack of length' of this part 2. That's where I wanted to end ch 2, no shorter no longer.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home, Sour, Home

"Aang!" Katara yelled out as she ran towards Aang.

"So that the Avatar?" Boris said over Sokka's left shoulder.

"Yes, that's him."

"Sokka, he's rather skinny."

"He is rather skinny," Sokka answered back draping an arm over Aang's shoulder, "you need to fatten up, pal."

Aang shot Sokka a look that made him rethink his intentions of making any more contact with him. Aang then went back to being snugly with Katara as Sokka shared a nervous look with Boris.

"You don't suppose he's -" Boris started.

"I think so."

"Five years, and still mad." All Sokka could do was nod in agreement. "We didn't do anything THAT bad anyway." Boris said with a shrug depicting their innocence.

"Well, are you two going to invite us in or not?" Sokka called out to Aang and Katara who must have decided to head back inside.

Aang beckoned for Boris and Sokka to come and follow inside the house. The sun was setting, but Katara thought that there was still enough time to make something up for dinner. Boris went off to help Katara with dinner, which always struck Sokka's funny bone, as Boris was a big, muscly guy, but still be able to cook. Aang and Sokka sat awkwardly in the family room as they over heard the clamour from the kitchen. Both of them tried not to make small talk, as Sokka was a little unnerved. Sokka glanced about the room noticing the furniture, it looked earth bended and nice. Sokka noticed Aang open his mouth and Sokka perked up to catch what Aang might say, but Aang played it off as a yawn. Sokka looked down at the small rug, and then shared a look with the wall and found it as a nice wall. "That right there," Sokka pointed to the nice wall, "is a nice wall." Aang looked back towards the kitchen, "Honey, how's dinner coming?"

"Almost ready." Boris answered which prompted a chuckle from Sokka.

"Something funny Sokka?" Aang snapped round glaring at Sokka.

Sokka composed himself with a cough. "No, not at all."

"Good." Aang folded his arms across his chest.

Silence fell upon the two of them, the only noise still coming from the kitchen, which was dying down. Aang opened his mouth, and again Sokka perked up to hear what Aang was going to say.

"Does Katara know?" immediately, Sokka knew what Aang was getting at.

"No, she doesn't. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Me too. She doesn't need to know what you are doing."

"Exactly."

"Of course, I'd prefer for you not to do what you do in the first place."

"What you prefer and what I prefer, are two completely different things."

"I'm the Avatar. What you think does not hold as much weight as what you think."

"So I'm inferior when compared to you? Is that how you see it?"

"Yes, exactly."

"You make me sick." Sokka spat on the floor.

Aang water bended the saliva to slap Sokka on the check. "Fuck you."

Sokka leaped from his seated position and responding, Aang earth bended the floor up to make a wall. Sokka acrobatically bounded over the wall, now gaining a severe height advantage to Aang. Aang pursed his mouth and blew to air bend Sokka into the ceiling, almost breaking Sokka's back and the whiplash cut his head.

"Dinner is read..." Katara stammered as she saw her husband pinning her brother to the ceiling. "Aang? Stop it!" she pleaded as Boris came rushing in and put Aang into a master lock, pinning Aang's arms up in the air, useless. The stopped flow of air bending made Sokka crash to the stone floor breaking his nose and dislocating his right shoulder. Sokka screamed in pain as blood rushed down his face pooling on his shirt. Katara rushed to her brother's side and started to heal his nose, Boris kept Aang in the wrestling move keeping Aang pinned and off the ground. Katara looked at Aang, "What made you do this?"

"Sokka isn't the kind and nice man you know." Aang started.

"What do you mean?" Katara said.

"He's... Gahck!" Boris moved the wrestling move into a rear0naked choke hold, his rippling biceps were closing off Aang's windpipe.

"Boris, let im goes." Sokka said, which Boris immediately did causing Aang to drop to the floor gasping for air. "Wes, aref leafin. Com' Boris." Sokka stood up and Boris followed him outside of the house.

"It was a bad idea going inside in the first place." Boris said, with disappointment flowing from his voice.

"What's wrongf?" Sokka said stemming the blood flow with a torn bit of his shirt.

"Dinner was going to be great..."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"She's late again." Sokka said, growing impatient.

"She always is." Boris said, his tone trying to calm Sokka.

"No, I'm tired of this," he punched a nearby wall, "she's playing us like fools!"

"Well, you two are fools." a voice from behind them said.

"Toph, about time you showed." Sokka said turning around.

"You brought lughead this time?" Toph glanced over Boris.

"Hey, don't call me lughead."

"Fine, baldy it is." Toph shrugged, "Personally, I'd prefer baldy too."

"You two done yet?" Sokka grew more impatient as these games where getting him no where.

"Yes, what do you have to report?" Toph folded her arms across her chest.

"Aang knows." Boris said.

"Well, of course Aang knows! He's the Avatar." Toph said.

"Katara might know as well too." Sokka said.

"That might be a problem." Toph wagged a finger at Sokka.

"So what should we do?"

"Stay the course. We assume she doesn't know, and if she does, we act accordingly." Toph nodded, and Sokka and Boris returned suit, and the parties began to split, but Sokka stopped short.

"Toph." he called out, "Do you think we'll find it?"

"Yes, Sokka, I do. The money is going to very trust worthy people."

"I hope we do, I miss it."

"Don't worry captain," Boris placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder causing Sokka to wince, "Toph is the most trust worthy person I know." the three of them shared a laugh at the irony, "But seriously Sokka, we'll find it."

End Chapter 3

This is a little short, and it's way late, I know. I've been busier than planned this summer, but chapter 4 will be longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All Laid Bare

Yin was making his way home with Ren and Vojack, when he was stopped by a heavily cloaked person. Their discussion about who's girlfriend had the best butt died down as their awareness of the cloaked person increased. Yin began questioning his friends if they knew the person, but all were in the negative. Although, Yin, held back his true answer of maybe.

"Gentlemen, hello." the figure said, waving a hand. Yin answer was a clear yes after hearing the man talk. "I suppose you all are wondering whom I am?"

"We are." Vojack stepped forward.

"All I ask is to talk to one of your friends."

"Who?"

"Yin..." the man pointed a gloved finger at Yin. Yin stepped up and walked to the man, "I'll be back guys, don't worry." Yin then went with the man leaving Ren and Vojack alone. Yin followed the man off the road to a small valley where a collection of tents had gathered. "He'll be in the center tent." the man said. Yin nodded and walked pushed aside the flap and his eyes were greeted by a lavish scene. Inside the tent was a central water fountain that doubled as a koi fish pond, large ornate area rugs, and a throne at the end of the tent where a man sat appearing to be gleaming over his riches.

"Ah! Yin, so glad you could make it!" the man stepped down from his throne with arms out wide greeting Yin. "Make yourself at home."

"Sima, this tent is better than my home." Yin now was noticing the lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

"Such is the way off life. A poor, poor sailor will always be poor compared to me." he put a hand on his chest as in triumph.

"You're sick."

"Who cares when I can just buy them off? You should be one to know, hmm?" Yin looked down not being able to answer. "Yin, it has come to my attention that you came into contact with a young woman, say about two and half weeks ago."

"Yes, I know who you are talking about." Yin has been on the look out for her ever since she left.

"What was her name?"

"She never told me."

"Such a shame..." Yin looked up, pity filled his eyes. "Don't you look at me like that!" Sima slapped Yin across the cheek. "No wonder the navee," Sima mocked, "discharged you for insubordination."

Yin looked down and felt earth between his toes, he looked up at Sima and smiled. Yin kicked twenty small rocks around him and sent them from all directions at Sima's pale face. Sima quickly called a protective earth dome around his body. After Sima's dome absorbed the rocks he expelled the dome in the area around him. Chucks of earth scattered everywhere, but Yin dodged the attack by sicking under the surface. Yin shot up behind Sima and with a warrior's shout, Yin karate chopped the side of Sima's neck causing Sima to drop to one knee. Yin backed away for the entrance, "You shouldn't have messed with a sailor of the navee." a courage came out through his stare.

"Katara, her name is Katara." Sima stood up, and Yin stood in place not sure to leave or to stay in the hopes of finding more about the woman. "A water bender from the Southern Water Tribe."

"What else do you know?"

"She's married to the Avatar." Yin's thoughts came to the time when Katara and him where walking down the road during a rain storm. How she held him closer, how she laughed and was so easy going around him. "Yin, she played you when she came to town. She had no interest in you."

"How do you know that?" Yin's eyes started to tear up from the his lost hope of chance of being with her.

"Well, she's married to the most powerful man in the world. Why would she ever go for you?"

"She played me on..." Yin absently said to himself.

"But who has gone for you? I have. Yin, you must understand that there are people out there who only want the best for you."

"Why play me?" still to himself.

"She never liked you. She never needed you, she has the Avatar."

"The Avatar?"

"Yes, the point is that she played you because..." Sima left the sentence to hang, his hand egging Yin to finish.

"She has the Avatar!"

"So you shouldn't be mad at her; however, you should be mad at her husband."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grab your friends. Go have a good time tonight. Be here tomorrow afternoon, we'll start then." Sima put a hand on Yin's shoulder and ushered him out of the tent. Outside of the tent was Toph, hands across her chest, she obviously has been waiting for a long time. Sima bowed as Yin walked away, "Toph, a pleasant surprise."

"Shut it Sima, you hate surprises." she punched his arm.

"Please come in, I fear it might be a little messy." Sima showed her in as he rubbed his arm.

Toph walked in and sat on Sima's throne, as Sima uttered a small protest that Toph didn't pay heed to. Sections of the ceiling were collapsed due to the support poles breaking during the fight. Sima noticed that Toph was wearing gold earrings, an assortment of several hoops and studs on each ear. She looked most impressive to Sima, which Sima saw out immediately as a ploy to impress him, a feat Toph is not known to do only in dire occasions.

"Sima." she lightly tossed his name with her voice inside the falling tent, and with a turn of her wrist she shot up multiple earthen poles to shore up the collapsed parts of the ceiling. "You seem to have let yourself go."

Sima looked down at his gut, and it's true he thought, I have been eating a little to much. "I don't seem to notice." he changed the subject, "You on the other hand..."

"Don't compliment me, I already know how good I look. I don't like to have the obvious being pointed out to me." she leaned forward making the comment seem like a threat.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just keeping my eyes on you, Sima." she looked him over.

"You appear more worried about my health than anything else."

"Should I be more worried about something else?" she kicked her legs over the left arm of the chair.

"The girl, Katara, and her brother, Sokka."

"Sokka is under my control." she sharply turned her head to glare at him. "You leave Sokka to me, you have to deal with Katara."

"I am." Sima raised his hands in defense, "I'm working someone over to deal with it."

"Who?"

"Yin."

"The sailor boy, pah-lease."

"Alright." Sima said shrugging his shoulders, "I take care of things a little differently than you."

"How's that?" Toph said sitting up.

"Intelligence, spies, I know exactly what I'm going to do, and more importantly what my enemy is going to do."

"I don't care how you do it. Just do it."

"And don't think I don't know about you, either." Sima felt he had all the cards now.  
>"Excuse me?" Toph took a defensive posture.<p>

"I know your little secret, First Petty Officer Toph Bei Fong."

A deep silence quietly built between Sima and Toph. Toph clenched her fists around the metal throne, the armrests buckling from her strength. Toph gritted her teeth, thoughts of worry and despair raced through her mind. She saw Sima's smile grow wider as the silence between them gave Sima the answer he wanted to hear.

"Why are you really here, Toph?" Sima said.

"I came for the map and pardon." Toph hopped out of the chair and walked towards Sima.

"A little more direct this time I see. Scary isn't?"

"The map and pardon please."

"Sure, sure," Sima reached to the pouch behind him, "take them, take them." he handed the parchments to her.

"Thank you." and Toph left the tent nearly crying, and crying freely as she left the campsite. She now headed for Wulong Forest.

End

Well, it has been a while. I'll see what I can do writing wise for the story, but let me get a chapter or two in to find my groove. Good to be back. My next step in life is college, I'm excited.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Past Revealed

"Master Sima! Why is Toph leaving?" a servant said.

"No worries, it's all part of the plan."

"Master Sima, you have come from nowhere."

"Your point?"

"I'd like to know what's your story."

Sima eyed the servant. He noticed the man's deep lines of age and experience the made canyons along the man's face. The man's gray wispy hair picked up in the wind. The man seemed genuinely interested in what Sima had to say.

"Very well."

Sima and the man sat down then Sima ordered for tea to be brewed.

"I was born to royalty. Not bending royalty, just wealthy enough to afford the status of royalty. We lived on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, in the mountains that made the border between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. My childhood was … defining to say the least. My father was drafted for the war along with my brothers and sister. The only reason that I wasn't eligible for the draft was that I was too young, so I was stuck home nursing my bed ridden mother. One of my brothers was part of the Kyoshi Island raid, he was killed by the Avatar. My only sister was killed by the Avatar in the Eclipse landing along side with my brother. My father was killed by the Avatar during Sozin's comet. My mother died of a broken heart from all the grief and death that surrounded our family." Sima said with a small tear running down his face as he ended the last sentence. The tea was now delivered at this time and Sima drank a cup. Sima continued as his new cup was poured,

"Now an orphan I floated between relatives that never really wanted anything to do with me in the first place. I ran away. Revenge fulfilled my every motive, revenge and hatred towards the Avatar. After all, he killed my family. He ruined my childhood and now everyone treats him as a god. A living relic that cannot be replaced. But I'll be the first one to tell you, Avatar Aang should be locked up, he is a murderer and is not a god. He is not the precious idol that we all love and aspire to be. And I will be the man to end his reign." Sima said as he smashed his fist on the side table shattering his tea cup.

"You have a sad story." the old man said.

"What's your story old man?"

"Oh, me?" the old man bellowed a hearty laugh, "I'm just a man who loves a good story with tea. But to be honest I have heard of that story before."

"From who?"

"Prince Zuko."

"Fire Lord Zuko? No, no. His story is nowhere mine."

"Is it?" the old man stroke his beard and leaned forward in his chair, "Zuko was banished by his father, his mother went missing, and his sister is a psychopath. At one point of time Zuko wanted to kill the Avatar as well."

"You raise interesting points. Of course Zuko failed though."

"He never failed, he was looking for the wrong thing. Maybe the same thing you are doing right now."

"How do you know Zuko was looking at the wrong thing in the first place? Maybe he was being lead on by his uncle."

"Maybe, but probably not. Look at Zuko now. Firelord, best friend with the Aang, even he found success. It's all about perspective." the old man said. He got up, bowed and exited the tent leaving Sima alone.

To Be Continued

Hey guys, I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for Europe. I'll be gone for ten days. It's short, but hey, who doesn't love back story?


End file.
